Too Fast For You
Too Fast For You is the 2nd episode of the 6th Season of Alien of the Week. Story The episode starts in complete darkness. The lights come on revealing the same exact studio from last time. Jimmy and Dan walk in and turn to the camera. Jimmy Jones: Greetings ladies and gentlemen! Dan Black: Welcome to Alien of the Week! Now, during the past week, you were able to vote for your favourite alien from the original 10. Jimmy Jones: At the end of the week, a five-way tie had been created. To break the tie we randomly selected one of the 5 aliens. Dan Black: Before we reveal our guest, Jimmy, Who did you want to bring on the show from that five? Jimmy Jones: Well obviously not Heatblast. 3 times on the show is enough. Dan Black: Ha! This is your 4th time. Don't you think you've had enough? Jimmy Jones: I'm the host, that doesn't apply to me. Anyway, back to your original question. I definitely wanted to see Diamondhead or Upgrade get in here. Dan Black: Why's that? Jimmy Jones: Well, they both were in Season 1 and somehow neither of them has appeared later in the show. Dan Black: I, on the other hand, wanted to see Ripjaws. He hasn't been here. He doesn't really appear on polls all that much, so I think he deserves to be here one day. Jimmy Jones: There's still a lot of time in this season alone, but let's not waste any more time and introduce our guest of the day. Welcome XLR8. XLR8 gets in the studio as if he was rollerskating. He stops right between the two, but Jimmy gestures to him and Dan that they should sit down. The hosts take the sofa on the left, while XLR8 lays back in the sofa to the right. Jimmy Jones: First time on the show, how do you feel, XLR8? XLR8 (Fast): Very excited. I wanted to be in the show before, but Fasttrack managed to win and I was once again left out. Dan Black: Let's just throw this out there. You're a Kineceleran from Kinet, am I right? XLR8: Absolutely! Jimmy Jones: You first appeared in And Then There Were 10. ''How come you're only on the show now? XLR8 (fast): Dude, I don't know. I should have been here before, but that stupid rip-off Fasttrack managed to beat me to it even though he is slower and weaker. Dan Black: I know you don't have an ultimate form, so how well do you get along with Speedyquick? XLR8: We don't see each other often. He seems cool, but he's too childish for my liking. He's way too immature. I actually try to avoid him at times. Jimmy Jones; I honestly thought you two were the same thing. XLR8 (Fast): Oh far from it. He's completely different. He differs from me in so many ways. Starting with his stupid personality all the way to his bad looks. Dan Black: Okay, what about the reboot? XLR8: What about it? Dan Black: Do you like it, What do you think? XLR8: Oh I try to stay away from it. They didn't ask me to be a part of it, they just made a completely new version of me. Jimmy Jones; And how do you get along with him? XLR8: He's worse than Speedyquick. He makes me wonder if I was like that during the original series, because let's face it, I was very immature back then. Dan Black: And what about the Omni-Enhanced version? XLR8: I think that guy's really cool. But I'm questioning his size. He seems rather small. But I sort of want to meet that guy. Dan Black: So let's take a break from friends and talk about your powers. Jimmy Jones: Dan, it's obvious. Super Speed. Dan Black: Is there anything else you can do, other than the super speed? XLR8 (fast): Why Yes! I can crawl walls, I have a healing factor and enhanced strength. My tail is a weapon too. Jimmy Jones: So those claws? XLR8: You have something against my claws? Jimmy Jones: No, just wondering. have you ever had to hold a gun with them? XLR8: Not on-screen. Jimmy Jones: Well that's why I'm asking. XLR8: Can't say that I have. Dan Black: Going back to your relationship. While working on the original series, who was your best friend on set? XLR8: Best friend? This is a tough one. I made good friends with Heatblast, but we soon fell apart. I was great friends with Ghostfreak until he left. Overall I think my best friend on there was actually Diamondhead. he's pretty nice. Get him on the show some time. Dan Black: We'll see, we'll see. Jimmy Jones: Not a chance. Dan Black: You said you wanted to bring him on at the start of the episode! Jimmy Jones: Yeah, but we got XLR8. I was just following the script. Blame the writers for this. Dan Black: How am I gonna last the season with you? Jimmy Jones: May the force be with you... Or you can just quit. Dan Black: How funny. XLR8: guys? I'm still here! Jimmy Jones: Oh yes. You've been in 3 out of the 4 Ben 10 series. Which one was your favourite to work on? XLR8: Well my favourite was the crossover. I think everyone involved was thrilled to work on it. For a lot of us, it didn't matter how big of a role we were getting, it was just amazing to be there. Jimmy Jones: Not exactly my question, but... XLR8: My favourite was probably the original series. It was something new for all of us. We were all new there, so there was no hate or anything. Dan Balck: There was hate in later series? XLR8: Yeah. I and Fasttrack had a few feuds during Ultimate Alien. I know I was there for only like 1 episode or something, but he still wanted me to be out of there. I probably got the smallest share of all the hate, but others got a lot. Jimmy Jones: New show coming to BTFF - Drama from Behind the Scenes Dan Black: You can't be serious. Jimmy Jones: Let's be honest, when am I ever? Dan Black: Good point. XLR8: You should have seen what Jetray was saying to Astrodactyl. That was mad. Jimmy Jones: I think I've heard enough of that. Let's keep that for another episode. Dan Black: I think Jim's on the right track- Jimmy Jones: Hey, don't call me Jim! You know I hate that. Dan Black: How do they always manage to get hosts that hate each other. Jimmy Jones; NegaBoost and Ky didn't hate each other. Dan Black: Ky was going to be replaced by Skyter just because of the differences the two of them were having. Jimmy Jones; Wait, seriously? ''XLR8 looks at the two hosts with an annoyed face. He slides his visor down and zooms off away from the studio. Dan Black: For a former host, you sure dot know a lot. Jimmy Jones: Let's continue this later because we're almost out of time for this episode. One more question to our guest. Jimmy turns to where XLR8 was and is surprised to see an empty sofa. Jimmy Jones: Or not, I guess. Dan Black: And I had the perfect Quote for him... Jimmy Jones: Well, I think that's going to do it for this week's episode of Alien of the Week. Dan Black: Don't forget to vote for Next week's alien. We have a poll for the best Monster Alien. Jimmy Jones: Go vote on our Homepage! Dan Black: We're your hosts, Dan Black and Jimmy Jones. Jimmy Jones: See you all next week! As he says that the screen turns black. THE END Characters Hosts *Jimmy Jones *Dan Black Guests *XLR8 Trivia *Due to a five-way tie in the poll, the alien for this episode was selected using Random.org Category:Episodes Category:Alien of the Week Season 6 Category:Alien of the Week Category:Reo 54